Ayatsuriningyou
by Junsui Kegasu
Summary: Kankurou muses about life what it has become, what it really is, and that in truth, everyone is a marionette, being controlled by someone else. Mature themes.


Ayatsuriningyo

By: Junsui Kegasu

A/N: Random idea I had. And guess what! This is being written on lined paper! THAT MEANS I'M WRITING THIS WHILE ALMOST HAVING A LIFE! Ha. Yeah, right. _Me _with a _life_. That's a good joke. And Kanky-chan's having artistic urges. o.o Damn dem art majors.

Disclaimer: Kanky belongs to Gaara. End of story. Sankyuu, sankyuu.

* * *

It seemed, to me, that life didn't _really _start until The Monster was born. No, anything before that was considered weak and embarrassing. Of course, the meant giving up an important (to most two-year-olds, anyways) figure in life: Mama. However, I didn't really think much of it. How could I? I was a mere toddler, blissfully ignorant and still somewhat innocent. All we (Temari and I, I mean) knew was that The Monster killed Mama and it was its entire fault. 

Dad left out that it was _he _who stuck the demon inside her and that said demon was the little brother I had been impatiently awaiting.

Yeah, I _wanted _Gaara. I guess, deep down, I still want that baby brother who Mom used to gush about. She still did, I think, even after she found out she was going to die.

But, of course, as far as the ninja in me is concerned, that's before life. B.C. Whatever. Either way, I didn't expect the brother I have now. I didn't expect _anything _I have now, come to think about it. But that's in the past, and the past is already set, engraved, and embossed in stone with a diamond-hard protective glaze; there is nothing that can be done.

Now that I've spent a good amount of time, more so than I should allow on the past, back to reality.

I guess there's at least one thing I can't complain about in life: Being the middle child in this family automatically appoints me the most normal of us four. I mean, my dad…I don't even want to get into what _he _does. And Gaara thought he was the only one with a bad childhood!

All right…I'll give the kid some credit: Everyone in the world seems to be after him for one reason or another. Part of me can't help but be childishly envious – _I_ don't care about him and all he's been through. No, seriously, I don't. He doesn't care about me, so I just return the favor. That's what _normal _siblings do as far I know and don't you dare tell me otherwise!

Either way, part of me just wishes I got as much attention as him, especially from Dad.

Okay, I take that back, because I know what Dad does to the kid(1). You really (and I mean _REALLY_) don't wanna hear your dad doing the shit he did (and probably still does).

But I'm straying from the topic. The point is that I'm a lot more normal than my dad. And Gaara for the obvious reason that if he says he'll kill you, you're dead. That makes me wonder why the **_FUCK_** I'm still alive. Hey, I'm not complaining, though, who would? God…selfish people!

Some people could argue that Temari out rules my normality, but I don't think so for several reasons:

1) She likes _peanut-butter-and-cheese-sandwiches_.(2) That nearly exceeds Gaara's dislike of sweets. God, why can't the two of them like _normal_ foods such as hamburgers?

2) SHE. EATS. SPINACH…**_WILLINGLY!_** Blegh. Disgusting, Satan-coated vegetable from Hell! It's bitter as shit and tastes nasty no matter what you put it in. _FUCKIN' GROSS! _(3)

3) She tries to _reason_ with Gaara. She's hardly afraid of him fricken' eating her for an after-dinner snack. That's just _inhuman._

So, as you can speculate, yeah, compared to my family, I'm normal.

Okay, most people don't think having an interest (obsession) in (with) puppets is very normal. _They_ just don't appreciate the fine art of puppetry! I fricken' worship Sasori. His puppets are AMAZING, but Dad only let me have a small, cheap one. I guess that's okay, though, since Karasu is the most expensive/valuable thing I'll ever own.

Or, that's what Dad said in that drunken rage after I mouthed off to the council about 'value'. I'm sick of all the war, and they were considering starting a war for water.

Again.

For the third time in ten years.

I don't feel like putting up with the protesters again. Last time we did this, Temari and I couldn't walk outside for ten seconds without Baki-sensei. The villagers (ninja or not) can be extremely violent. And of course, I'm not allowed to use Karasu on them. Dad said not to.

'Dad always knows best.' Yeah, that was sarcasm. He controls me, and I hate it! Temari doesn't seem to care, and Gaara has no choice, but **I** care, dammit! I'm capable; he shouldn't be my puppeteer! **I'M THE PUPPETEER!**

Okay, okay, I'm back in control. I just can't help it, sometimes! I'm sick of him manipulating Temari, who can't figure it out, using me since there's nothing I can do about it, and beating (as well as raping, as I've unfortunately come to know) Gaara! None of us really deserve what we've gotten: No mother, an abusive father, the demon, and no fricken' respect!

No, I'm not being selfish this time, either! Sunaga is rather sexist, so Temari gets nothing, puppetry isn't the most popular ninjutsu style; it's actually been frowned upon since that guy made his sister commit suicide by using chakra strings. I remember the court, too.

The guy kept pleading guilty to the usage of chakra strings, but refused the charges for homicide. He said it was still the lady's fault and it was all so long and complicated. I hardly remember the finer points. Effin Dad…taking me to court with him like that!

Aw, crap, I rambled again.

The point is that my art has no respect, and therefore, I as the user have no respect.

Now, Gaara. Some people (most Sunaga citizens) will lie and say it's respect, what they have for him, but I know what it is. I won't lie; I feel the same thing:

We fear him. And with a good reason! Have I mentioned he'll fucking kill you? The kid has the personality of a _stump._ …A stump with murderous intent. The only person who could possibly actually respect him would be freaks like him who would admire the fact that he killed over 200 people by the age of six. _I _don't think it's an admirable feat!

Yeah, life's pretty screwed up over here. I found out that we're supposed to be going on some long mission to Konoha, wherever that is. Temari did a little research, like she always does, and found out that they have an excellent supply of water.

Feh. Water makes a ninja weak. Here in Sunaga, we're not pampered with all those things all the other villages take for granted. One of the objectives of ninja training is to make it so you have enough durability, intelligence, and common sense to be able to survive in the desert. Those other villages don't get that. Why should they? _They_ have a lot of water, food, and a good leader.

And Dad? Yeah, did you hear that? You. Suck. Ass. Thank you for being a horrible father and ruler.

And _again_ I go back to him. I guess he's the reason I could never misuse or mistreat Karasu – Strangely enough, I can relate to him. We're both just puppets to be used as tools of war.

As a ninja, I'm a marionette. (Rather amusing how a marionette uses puppets as their weapon of choice) I guess, deep down, we all are. Marionettes, I mean, to our leaders.

…Heh.

That means you, too Gaara. You're not omitted from being a pawn, squirt. You're not _that _special.

* * *

KYAH! Yay! I wanted to do this for a while, and I just now finished it! It's short, but come on, how many Kanky ramblings _are _there? Kanky-chan says she remembers _one_ other one. God, poor Kanky, he's so underrated! 

Oh, oh, oh!

1) I have a theory that in his gratitude for the kazekage, Shukaku would owe him a favor for taking him out of the teapot, and therefore lets him do what he wants to his host. What would be the first thing a father who hates their son would do? Exactly.

2) I made this up, but hey, I love peanut butter and cheese sammiches, and it's considered strange, so I put it in. I'm not sure what her actual favorite food is. If someone knows, do feel free to tell!

3) That entire quote (Blegh! Satan-coated vegetable and beyond) was Kanky-chan's thoughts on the topic of spinach in an accidental interview. o.o I thought it was funny, so I put it in.


End file.
